For some applications, one tries to make tissue paper or generally fiber web, with antimicrobial properties, especially antibacterial properties. The tissue paper or generally fiber web can include tissues or wiping products, such as paper towels, hand towels, handkerchiefs, facial tissues, toilet tissues, napkins, cotton pads, baby pads . . . .
Some antimicrobial papers exist where a portion of antimicrobial agent is released when the paper is wetted as it is disclosed by WO2011/085499. Then, the delivered antimicrobial agent is able to kill pathogens. This sort of paper is efficient in its field, however precautions need to be taken concerning the release of chemicals and particularly nowadays that people are more concerned with problems of allergy, sensitization, toxicity and pollution.
According to another state of the art, US 2012/0164206, in order to avoid the release of chemicals, other tissue papers contain a positively charged bacteriostatic composition that attracts and retains negatively charged bacteria but may not kill them. While these tissue papers are useful under certain conditions, in some cases, it is really necessary to kill all pathogens and to be sure that there will not be any possibility of contamination.
Thus, a clear need exists for a web that can kill the pathogens without releasing the active agent. There is also a need of a method to apply an active agent onto a web to obtain such a product.